i'm kickin' up the competition
by AprilRose84
Summary: Hi Guys! This is my 1st story so please leave your comments. iCarly is hosting a talent competition allowing any talent category. Kim jumps at the chance so they all go. This is a story of romance, comedy heartbreaks and a whole lot of entertainment! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or iCarly only my plot line.

"So that's all the time we have today but be sure to tune in to our next webcast!" said the bubbly show host.

"True but next week we are holding our very own…" said Sam her co-host

(Sam pushes her drum roll effect on her remote)

"…TALENT COMPETITION!" they shout in union

"That's right folks," says Carly "Next week we are holding here" (she points to the ground) "auditions for our very own talent competition so make sure you drag your selves down to Seattle!"

"We have to audition!" says Kim excitedly while closing the lid of her laptop.

"WHAT?" said Jerry, Jack, Eddie and Milton in union.

"Well, think about it, we could win! It would my-"

"Heh Hem" coughs Jack hintingly.

"- Sorry, _**OUR**_ big break!" Says Kim.

"Well if my parents say yes… I'm in!" says Eddie.

"Me too!" said Jerry also.

"I'll go if Jack says yes, I mean… if we want to win we need Jack!" said Milton. He later regretted saying it as the starry eyed Kim's exited smile turned into a glare as she made her way over to him with smoke coming out of her nostrils.

"So I'm not good enough to win in your opinion? Huh… interesting." She snorted while glaring even more.

Milton, looking worried made a hasty exit while claiming to go and ask his mom and dad but seeing the look of fear in his eyes, none of them believed it.

**Kim's POV**

So I'm not good enough? Well, that doesn't matter because I still have to convince Jack. But it's going to be hard for me to focus with his hair flowing in the wind, his amazing brown eyes that look right through me, his amazingly high cheekbones and-

"Kim? Kim? KIM?!" screamed Jack

"What!?" I replied, angry for being woken up from my wonderful daydream.

"I said I'll go if everyone else does" he said, with a slight sign of being ticked off in his voice.

Well, that was easier than I thought.

**No one's POV**

"So, shall we meet up in the dojo in half an hour with our parent's replies?" Asked Eddie

"Sounds good" they replied

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Back at the dojo, they all run in the doors at the same time screaming "THEY SAID YES!"

"Well, let's go!" says Kim practically screaming with happiness.

**Jack's POV**

WHOA! Isn't Kim being a bit hasty about this?!

"Not right now!" I said "Why don't we wait 'till tomorrow?"

"Fine, but if I don't get any sleep being too excited and come in as a zombie I'm blaming _**YOU**_!" she replied angrily stressing her voice at the end of her sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I do not own Kickin' it or iCarly, only my plot line.

**Jack's POV**

Wow, this train station is HUGE! We're all here except for Kim. She's always late, but I could never stay mad at her! I mean, look at her! But anyway, at this rate we're going to miss our train if she doesn't- WOW! I see Kim walking in and she looks amazing with her hair in a bun!

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She says apologizing.

"So you should be! We have two minutes to find and board our train or we are going to miss it!" says Milton angrily.

I could have said something very rude to him for speaking to Kim like that but I didn't in case we had a fight. I would win, obviously, I am amazing, but it is way too dangerous with all these trains going by. Anyway, in a way, I can't wait to get to Seattle!

**No one's POV**

As they made their way onto the train, Kim practically jumps with happiness.

"Calm down Kim!" said Eddie, almost shouting to be heard over her humming excitedly.

"I'm sorry ok, I just can't believe we're doing this!" squealed Kim.

"Yeah well I can't wait for this train ride to be over! Didn't I ever tell you I get train sick?" said Jerry, getting a queasy look on his face.

"Don't worry, there's only an hour and a half left." said Jack, trying to reassure him.

**1 AND A HALF HOUR LATER**

**Milton's POV**

I'm so glad that we're getting of that stupid train; even I was getting a bit sick. Anyway, we're sitting in the cab on the way to the hotel right now ad you can practically see Kim going orange with excitement.

"Kim, please, calm down. You're freaking out the cab driver with your squealing!" I said getting frustrated.

"Oh give me a break! I could become famous, win a Grammy award and marry a Jack- wait did I say that out loud? THIS IS MY BIG BREAK!" squealed Kim trying to make them ignore what she just said.

Wow, she's already got the ego part down.

**Kim's POV **

La, la la, la la, la la, IT'S MY BIG BREAK, la, la la, la la, la la, JACK SMELLS LIKE WARTEMELONS AND A FRESH SUMER BREEZE, la, la la, la la, la la.

**Jack's POV**

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I love karate

And Kim is so hot she could melt the SUN!

**No one's POV**

"He guys, we're here!" exclaimed Eddie.

As everyone turned their heads, they could see the sign above the door that said _**THE ITALIANO HOTEL.**_

"Let's go then!" said Kim, already half way out of the door.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee


End file.
